Michael Vey: The Final Glow
by TheFreakyFanfictioner
Summary: Michael and his Electroclan are running out of time to stop Hatch. The Elgen are getting closer to their triumph and will stop at nothing for world domination. The only problem is, they are at sea and Michael and his team are stuck on land. With a little help from a special someone they gear up for a battle on the Pacific. Unknown to the others, Hatch has something below deck...


_**PROLOGUE**_

Hatch walked down the hall of the _Ampere_ , with one priority on his mind. Many of the Glows had tried to communicate with him, but he ignored their pleas for attention. He had a place to go and things to do. As he neared his office, two guards on either end of the door saluted him. He nodded. "At ease." The guards lowered their hands and stood straight at attention. "I am not to be disturbed, do you understand me?" He asked fiercely. The guards nodded. "I am serious. If I am to see anyone enter that door, you both will be hung. Do you understand the words I am saying to you?" He yanked hard on their collars, pulling them close to his face. They could see the sweat on his face and could smell the tuna fish sandwich he had for lunch on his breath. The two quickly nodded. "Yes, sir!" One said. "I understand, Admiral!" The other replied. "Good." Hatch entered the office and closed it. He loved being king. He walked over to a chair and moved it. He knelt down beside the table and bumped his head. He spat out profanities as he lifted up the rug with one hand. Underneath was a glowing red button. He grinned malevolently as he pressed it.

The chair at the head of the table moved by itself and revealed (ironically) a hatch for Hatch to climb into. He did so and the hatch led to a dark, wooden, splintered stairwell. He shut the hatch above him and went down into the darkness. At the end of the stairwell was a cold cell where someone was being held captive. It was a teenager, fourteen year old. He was african american was growing out a slight afro which was buzzed into looking like he was in military school. It was biologically black but he dyed it brown and blonde on top. His eyes were blinking like madness, switching from dull brown to vibrant and vengeful blue. He was in a jumpsuit with only wet socks that were stained with his own urine. His arms were strapped to the wall and he couldn't move very far with both his legs and arms constraint to the wall. He was tall, about five six and was just at Hatch's chin.

His shackles clanged against the metal wall he was strapped to as he fought to break free. He was trying to utilize his abilities but was unable to, which is why his eyes were changing colors. It was like they were locked within him and were just waiting to be unleashed. Hatch stepped unfearfully to the boy, grinning wildly and heinously. "Well, long time no see, Harrison." The boy turned his face and said nothing. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you weasel!" He cried gripping the boy's face hard and forcing it to face him. Harrison spat in his face and said nothing. "Silent treatment? That's how you're going to treat me? After I enhanced your life with something amazing?" hatch asked, seeming melancholy. "You ruined my life you asshole!" Harrison screamed. "I had friends! And family! But you swooped in and made me your little test subject! And when I broke free from your little prison, my family wanted nothing to do with me after they found out I was electric!" He spat out.

Hatch moved back to avoid the saliva that was shooting at him. "Do you know what it feels like to have no family?" Harrison asked, dismal. Hatch seemed unfazed now. "I have no family, you little twerp." He said, flicking the teen. "I gave you multiple chances to embrace your gift that I so graciously engulfed in you and you curse my name? How shameful! You lost your chance to return to the surface." He told the teen. "Why come to the surface with you when I can drown in my own dignity?" Harrison asked. "Because you'd go down in history. You'd be phenomenal, amazing, and a GOD! But you let all that go, over your putrid, little, unspecial family. Oh, well. As long as you're down here, you can rot." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk away. "I'll get you, Hatch!" The teen said his eyes beginning to flicker in between colors again. At one point, one eye went blue while the other stayed brown which never happened.

"Don't bother trying to escape you little angst machine, those shackles are like Nichelle, they drain you of your abilities, so don't bother trying to use them. The more you try, the more your pain will enhance." Hatch said, agonizingly slowly walking up the stairs. "I'd rather die of pain than live in luxury if it means having to be your little lab rat, your little minions like those brainwashed idiots up there!" Harrison shouted, angering Hatch. "Don't you ever dare speak about my kids that way, or I can guarantee you'll live up to those words you just said!" He shouted before storming out of the secret room. "Fuck you, Hatch." The boy said wearily. He had exerted all of his energy arguing with Hatch and slid to the floor, his arms raised. "Fuck you..." He muttered as he fell into a slumber.

 **First chapter hope you like it! I haven't finished the entire series, but I'm almost done with book three! This has no meaning to it, I just thought it would be fun to add myself in, but in the form of a glow! Anyway, what mysteries are lurking beneath the surface? Find out soon!**


End file.
